An Angel's Sacrifice
by MotoXAngels
Summary: Sequel to Family Magic. After surviving the ordeal with Chase, a new threat looms on the horizon for our favorite Sons and Angel. There is a way to take away the aging that comes with using, the key... Tahlia's life. Can the Sons protect their Angel from an impending attack. Will Pouge and Tahlia ever reveal their true feelings for one another...
1. A Startling Revelation

**Disclaimer - I do not own The Covenant or anything related to it. I only own my original character Tahlia and anything else that seems out of place.**

So here it is the long awaited sequel to Family Magic.

* * *

Over the next week several things happened. Caleb and Sarah became nigh inseparable, which was nothing any of them didn't expect.

Pouge had sat Kate down and told her everything, he felt it was her right to know. The rest of the Sons, plus Sarah and Tahlia were there to help Pouge no matter her decision. Which it turns out wasn't good. She blamed them all for what had happened, for the danger her life was put in, but she directed it mostly at Pouge. Even though Sarah told her it wasn't Pouge's fault and she didn't hold Caleb or any of them responsible, it didn't matter to Kate, she couldn't forget like Sarah had. She wasn't okay with any of it and in the end Tahlia had no choice but to make Kate forget everything that had happened. None of them wanted it to happen, but Kate was a danger to them all, she knew about them and could spill their secret at any moment. So Tahlia made her think that she had simply had an allergic reaction and had spent a few days in the hospital. And even though Pouge had begged her, Tahlia couldn't change Kate's mind about their relationship.

Matters of the heart was one thing no amount of magic could control.

As a result of Tahlia threatening Kate, she moved out of hers and Sarah's dorm. However it didn't bother Sarah as the two weren't that close to begin with and her new roommate was none other than Tahlia, who happily moved into the dorms. The two got along wonderfully and understood one another, it was like living with your sister.

* * *

The group had thought that the worst was over, however on the day Caleb and Tahlia laid their father to rest, they found out their problems were only just beginning. It was that night after dinner that Evelyn came clean about what Tahlia had found. In the comfort of their home and surrounded by the Sons and Sarah, their mother told them the story.

"The Book of Damnation had told of a prophecy. A way to take away the aging that comes with using, witches and warlocks would be free to use their magic with no fear of dying. The key to the ritual was the blood of a witch, one more powerful than any before her, one that had the ability to harness the four elements. She alone was the key."

"Me?" Tahlia was confused, "My blood is the key?"

"Yes my child, but it is not that simple. It is not merely a drop of your blood, but your life. Your blood is the key, but your life is the lock. And that is not all, the prophecy told that the woman would have to sacrifice herself. For her brother and the man she loved. Her love for them would be her end, but their love for her would bring her back."

"Why isn't any of this in the book?" Caleb asked, anger in his voice as he clenched his hands into fists in his lap.

"We had it removed, destroyed from all of the books in Ipswich, so that no one would ever find it or be able to use it."

"That's why there is nothing about me in the book, you had it hidden?"

"Tahlia, your father and I only wanted to protect you. You alone are the key, and there were people that would have killed to be free of this curse. You were created for this purpose."

"So even though no one knew exactly who the woman was and the pages were removed from all the books… You still sent her away to that monster!" Caleb stood now beyond angry at his mother as he paced the floor in front of her. "Do you have any idea what he was going to do to her? He was going to do the very thing you were trying to protect her of, he was going to kill her! He wanted free from the curse. If it were not for us she would have died."

"We didn't know. We were only doing what we thought was best for you Tahlia, for us all."

"What was best for her was to stay here where we could protect her." Pouge said now standing up next to Caleb, his brows furrowed, anger pouring off him in waves. "Which is exactly what we are going to do now."

Caleb nodded as he turned to look at the girls. "Sarah, I want you to move in here with me. If Tahlia is a target, than you will be in danger too."

Sarah nodded not at all worried, she knew Caleb would protect her and truthfully she was thrilled at the idea of living with her boyfriend.

"And Tahlia will come stay with me." Tahlia's head snapped up, her eyes meeting Pouge's. "If someone comes looking for her they will come here first. Only the people in this room know where I live, it will be safer for you at my place."

Tahlia nodded, the two men were right on all accounts, but she still couldn't process everything right now. She stood up slightly shaky, "I'm gonna take a walk out back." Without waiting for a response she walked quickly out of the back doors, the heavy wood swinging shut behind her.

* * *

Without a word Pouge stands up, heading out the way she went. He searches the entire backyard and doesn't find her. For a moment his heart catches in his throat thinking the worst, but it only takes him a minute to realize where she had went. He takes off down the path leading into the woods, he hadn't been out here since they were kids but he knew the way like the back of his hand.

After a short ten minute walk he came into a clearing, the long green grass blowing in the light breeze. In the center of the clearing sitting on an old log was Tahlia, her long hair down and shielding her face from his view. She was leaned over staring down into the water of the roughly 12 foot round pond. They had played many times in this pond, it held good memories, but now all Pouge heard was the soft sniffles coming from his best friend. That was something he had never witnessed before, Tahlia never cried, and if she did she never let anyone see her.

He slowly stepped up next to her, sitting down on the log beside her. She didn't so much as look at him or make a move to indicate she acknowledged his presence. So they sat there, silent, Pouge hoping she would want to speak to him.

"It's unwise to be in my presence right now, Cowboy." Her voice was raw and lined with tears.

"No one ever accused me of being wise." He leaned over tucking her hair behind her right ear, tossing the long dark locks over her shoulder. She lifted her head, when her eyes met his he felt his chest constrict. Her eyes were rimmed in red, her once bright blue eyes were dark, almost black, and lifeless. He saw no emotions in them. The white around her iris's was bloodshot. He ran his thumb over her cheek, wiping away the tears tracking down to her chin.

Tahlia looked into his eyes, the emotions he held for her at that moment sent a fresh trickle of tears down her face. "My life… My entire life has been a lie."

Her voice was no more than a whisper, Pouge had to strain to hear her. "No. The only lie was who your parents were. We have always considered you Caleb's sister, and regardless of everything we found out tonight, we care about you and we are going to stay by your side. We're family."

Tahlia gave a small smile as she laid her head on Pouge's shoulder. "Do you think people are going to come after me?"

Pouge put his arm around Tahlia's shoulders pulling her close to him. "I don't know. But if they do, they're fools." He tilted her chin up with his finger, "We will fight for you. We will die for you. I will die for you Lia." The words just rolled off his tongue so easily Pouge was surprised, but he was being honest, he would die for her.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Pouge hugged her close, one hand holding hers rubbing circles on her palm and the other rubbing circles on her back. "It won't come to that. I promise Angel."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

* * *

The two sat there together until the sun started to rise, they realized they had been gone all night and should get back. "I'm surprised my brother hasn't sent out a search party." Tahlia laughed as they walked back, Pouge still holding her hand.

"Tahlia! Pouge!"

The two looked at one another before they broke out in laughter. "I spoke too soon."

They came out of the woods into the backyard to find the other Sons calling for them, but they ceased as they saw the two come into view.

Caleb rushes over to his sister enveloping her in his arms. "Where were you guys? We were worried." He pulls back holding her at arms length. "I won't let anything happen to you Lia."

"I know Cal." She gives him a smile. "Let's just keep our fingers crossed that nothing will come of this."

The Sons nodded agreeing with her, the five of them heading back inside the house. Breakfast was served and they all sat down at the table where Evelyn and Sarah were conversing. The two women smiled as Tahlia walked in, Sarah standing up and hugging her tight. "I'm here if you need me TD." She whispered in her friend's ear.

Tahlia pulled back smiling at her friend, "Thanks SW." The two giggle. It was strange to them that they had only known one another for about three months, but they were as close as sisters.

The group sat down and enjoyed their breakfast, after which they decided it was time for some fun before they had to be back at school tomorrow.

First they headed to the school and within an hour Sarah was set up at the house with Caleb and Tahlia was moved into Pouge's apartment. Despite it being a little chilly outside with winter looming, the group headed to the park in town to play some football. What started out as a football game soon turned into a tackle and wrestling game on the ground. When they had enough of goofing around they separated, going back to their places to get ready for a night at Nicky's.


	2. Nightmares

**Disclaimer - I do not own The Covenant or anything related to it. I only own my original character Tahlia and anything else that seems out of place.**

**Also I do not own Carrie Underwood or her song "Blown Away", nor do I own the movie The Boondock Saints, I just love them and Tahlia is borrowing them for this chapter.**

So here it is the long awaited sequel to Family Magic. Thank you to those of you who have chosen to favorite or follow this story and myself. I hope you'll check out some of my other works.

* * *

Tahlia sighed as she sat down on the couch in Pouge's apartment, leaning her head back against the cushions. As much as she tried, she couldn't shake the feeling that something dark was heading their way. Her family and friends would soon be in danger and it was Tahlia's fault, their blood would be on her hands.

"You okay Angel?"

Tahlia opened her eyes to find Pouge kneeling on the floor between her legs, her head raised as she shook it, her dark hair curling around her face. "No. I'm not okay. As much as I'm trying to shake this off, I can't. If anything happens to you guys because of me…"

"Nothing is going to happen to us. We are all going to be fine." He took her face in his hands, stressing the word "all." "We took care of the last guy who was trying to take our powers and kill us, and we'll do it again, to anyone who comes along. Okay?"

Tahlia nodded and Pouge smiled, "Good, now let's go have some fun. You wanna ride with me?"

Again she nodded but this time with a smile, "Yeah."

"Okay I'm gonna go take a shower." He leaned up kissing her forehead before standing and disappearing to his bedroom.

Tahlia sat there for a moment thinking, Pouge was right, if anything came their way they'd handle it together. She decided that until something went wrong she was going to go about her life like everything was fine. Standing up she went into the bedroom, the bathroom door was cracked and she could hear the shower running. Pouge had made room for all of her things in his closet and dresser, so she went about putting her things away while setting out her clothes for the night.

She heard the shower shut off and within a few minutes she heard the bathroom door open and Pouge padded into the bedroom. Tahlia turned her head to the side, her mouth going dry as she found Pouge standing next to her rifling through the closet, nothing but a towel around his waist. It didn't matter how many times in her life she had seen Pouge shirtless, which was a lot, his body still made her heart race. Swallowing down the building blush forming on her face, she grabbed her clothes and scampered into the bathroom.

After a nice relaxing shower, she dried her hair and put on her light eye makeup. She then slipped into her black lace bra and matching booty shorts, her dark blue skinny jeans, off the shoulder Emerald green t-shirt and slipped on a pair of black pumps. She exited the bathroom and rolled her eyes as she heard Pouge whistle at her, he laughed as she flipped him off.

He found her in the living room putting her riding jacket on and picking up her helmet. "Come on Cowboy, we don't wanna be late." She smiled as she opened the door, leaning against the doorframe watching him as he pulled on his coat and grabbed his helmet. They walked downstairs to his Ducati and pulled on their helmets. Pouge settled into the seat and reaching a hand back he helped Tahlia onto the back. She wound her arms around his waist, her fingers slipping under the hem of his black t-shirt tickling his stomach. She laughed as he slapped at her hands while wiggling to escape her fingers. She smiled clasping her hands over his stomach and leaning into his back as he started the bike and they took off for Nicky's.

As they pulled up and took off their helmets, they noticed the rest of the group was already there. Pouge followed Tahlia into the bar his left hand resting protectively on her lower back. Tahlia spotted a few of their friends sitting at their usual table and made her way over with Pouge behind her. Sarah and Caleb smiled as their friends approached, "Hey guys." Sarah said smiling as Tahlia sat down next to her while the boys did their handshake.

"I suppose the two troublemakers are at the pool tables?" Tahlia said with a smile as Pouge helped her take her jacket off, hanging it on the back of her chair.

"Of course." Caleb said nodding his head towards the tables on the other side of the bar.

Sure enough there was Reid and Tyler playing against none other than Aaron and his buddies. Tahlia shook her head with a smile, "They just never learn do they? You would think they'd stop playing Reid and Tyler knowing they always win."

"Aaron doesn't think." Caleb reminded her.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Tahlia laughed, the others laughing with her.

She felt Pouge sit down next to her as Sarah and Caleb started talking about the winter formal that was coming up, since they all missed out on the Fall Ball due to the incidents with Chase.

She turned her head to find Pouge scanning the crowd, she knew he was looking for Kate. She winced when both of their eyes found Kate at a table at the other end of the room, she was hanging all over (funny enough) Tahlia's ex-boyfriend Jason. They had dated for a year before Tahlia had to move to Georgia, now he was Captain of Spenser's football team, which made sense why Kate became a cheerleader because she wasn't any good at it.

Of course Kate noticed Pouge looking and put on a show, cuddling further into Jason, far enough that Tahlia could swear she was embedded in his flesh. Pouge however shocked Tahlia with his actions so much that she nearly fell out of her seat, when he simply nodded to Kate and turned his attention back to Caleb.

Pouge felt eyes on him, he turned to find Tahlia looking at him with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just surprised."

He shrugged, "It was her choice." He slung him arm over her shoulders. "Besides, now I have more time to spend with my friends."

Tahlia slapped a hand over her chest mockingly, "Aww. That was so cute."

"Shut up!" He growled but a smile remained on his face. Unknowingly to him though, his growl had sent a rush straight to a place Tahlia hadn't given much thought too. But now, seemed to be at the forefront of her mind. It was no secret that Pouge was handsome, and his gravely voice could send any girl into shudders. But he was her best friend and he had only broken up with Kate a week prior, and she was not willing to jeopardize their relationship for anything. Tahlia would just have to find alternate methods to relieve her tension.

She realized she needed a drink, so after letting her friends know she stood up and walked over to the bar. Nicky looked up, smiling as he found her standing there. "Tahlia. Good to see you sweetie, what can I get ya?"

"I know it's against your rules but I really could use a drink." Her eyes shifted to Pouge, "A stiff one."

Nicky smiled following her eyesight, "Still hasn't realized what's right in front of him huh?"

Tahlia's attention snapped back, she opened her mouth to ask how he knew, but then shut it realizing that Nicky saw everything that happened in his place. He chuckled placing a small glass in front of her and picking up the bottle of Fireball Whiskey (her favorite) and filled the shot glass. She smiled appreciatively reaching for it, but was stopped as his hand wrapped around her own. "On one condition." His eyes glanced to the mic laying on the back bar, he used it to make announcements and for karaoke night, which they hadn't had in awhile. Tahlia nodded getting what he was saying, "Okay. But just one."

Tahlia downed her shot and jumped up on the bar taking the mic from Nicky. "Hey Sons."

Two sets of heads popped up on either side of the room, their eyes finding her on the bar. "Can you help me out?" She gestured to the stage to her right against the far wall, set up with a drum set, keyboard, one bass and one guitar. The guys nodded, getting up and stepping onto the stage. Reid of course took the drum set, Tyler the keyboard, Caleb the bass and Pouge the guitar.

"Sara-Bear." The blonde looked over at her. "Wanna help me on vocals?"

Sarah smiled before standing and walking to the bar, climbing up onto it and taking the other mic from Nicky.

Tahlia looks to her friends, "The one I wrote that you guys helped me with."

They all nodded as Tahlia got everyone's attention, "Okay, so Nicky this is for you. It's a song that I wrote a couple months ago called "Blown Away."

To the Sons and Sarah, Tahlia's voice reminded them of Carrie Underwood and she had the Miranda Lambert attitude thrown in. Sarah's voice was softer like Sara Evans.

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies_

_Those storm clouds gather in her eyes_

_Her daddy was a mean old mister_

_Mama was an angel in the ground_

_The weather man called for a twister_

_She prayed it blow it down_

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_

_To wash the sins out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_

_To rip the nails out of the past_

_[Chorus:]_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away_

_She heard those sirens screaming out_

_Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch_

_She locked herself in the cellar_

_Listened to the screaming of the wind_

_Some people call it taking shelter_

_She called it sweet revenge_

_[Chorus:]_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away_

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_

_To wash the sins out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_

_To rip the nails out of the past_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)_

_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away)_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away_

The whole building erupted in cheers when they finished, Tahlia and Sarah bowed before hoping down off the bar. The group surrounded their table slapping hands and hugging as they sat down, their food being brought over by Nicky along with a shot he placed in front of Tahlia with a wink. "Thanks Sweet Pea. On the house."

"Thanks Nicky and you're welcome." She raised her glass and downed the shot.

The group ate their food while chatting about the formal and the upcoming swim tournament. It was rounding ten when they decided they'd better get some rest before school tomorrow. So the group headed out together and after the goodbyes were said they split and headed to their homes.

Tahlia reveled in the cool air surrounding her as they rode back, she would rather be here with Pouge than anywhere else in the world. She wished they had been born without powers, then they could live their lives long, full and with no worries. But this was the hand they were dealt and truthfully despite all the pain and bad times, Tahlia wouldn't change her life for the world.

The ride was over far to fast for her liking, and she hopped off the bike taking off her helmet as she followed Pouge up the stairs to their apartment. She set her helmet down alongside Pouge's on the counter and hung up her jacket by the door, then went into the bedroom to set out her uniform for tomorrow. She changed into her usual pajamas consisting of a tank top and shorts, then crawled into bed pulling the covers up around her chin. A few minutes later she felt Pouge climbing in behind her, like every night before he kissed her forehead and spooned up behind her lying his arm over her side. Wrapped in Pouge's arms, his breath tickling her neck, she soon felt sleep overcome her.

_"__Pouge! Pouge! Please, wake up! Please!" Tahlia shook her best friends shoulder desperate for him to open his eyes. "What did you do to him?"_

_"__I did nothing. This is all because of you Tahlia." The man standing in front of her spoke, despite the bright lights in the room, his face was shrouded in darkness. His voice was distant, like the wind was carrying it away as he gestured around the room._

_Tahlia's eyes swept the expanse of the room, the sight that met her eyes horrified her. Her friends lay scattered on the ground, their lifeless eyes staring at her, pools of blood spreading out from their bodies. Caleb, Sarah, Reid and Tyler, all gone. A cough brought her attention back to the man she held cradled in her lap, her eyes met his as she brushed a stand of his long blonde hair off of his face._

_"__Pouge… I'm so…" Tears dripped from her eyes as her voice cracked, emotions choking her._

_He raised his hand lying it on her cheek, "Don't be. I told you I would die to protect you and—" A fit of coughing stopped what he was going to say. Tahlia wiped the blood he had coughed up from his mouth off with her sleeve. Pouge caught her hand in his, as he stuttered, "I love you Tahlia."_

_Tahlia didn't hesitate to reply, "I love you too, Pouge."_

_He squeezed her hand, a smile spreading across his face as his eyes slipped closed. Tahlia let out a strangled cry as she laid her head down on his chest sobbing. "I'm sorry Pouge. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Tahlia could feel her heart shattering as the only man she had ever loved was taken from her._

_"__Their fate was in your hands. All you had to do was give your life and it would've spared theirs."_

Tahlia bolted up in bed panting, her body was covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"Are you okay Angel?"

She turned to meet Pouge's concerned face, she let out a breath at seeing him alive and well. She nodded as she laid back down, Pouge again cuddled up to her as they fell back to sleep.


	3. A New Friend

**Disclaimer - I do not own The Covenant or anything related to it. I only own my original character Tahlia and anything else that seems out of place.**

**Also I do not own the movie The Boondock Saints, I just love it and Tahlia is borrowing it for this chapter.**

So here it is the long awaited sequel to Family Magic. Thank you to those of you who have chosen to favorite or follow this story and myself. I hope you'll check out some of my other works.

* * *

Over the next week it was the same thing; school and swim practice during the day, hanging out with the group after and then that horrible dream at night. Each night it was the same dream but with different parts and endings. But it always ended in death, hers or her friends.

* * *

Finally on Saturday morning Tahlia had had enough, after their traditional breakfast at her mom's, she had made her decision. The Sons headed out to the cars for their normal Saturday afternoon trip into town, Tahlia hung back letting them know she'd be along in a moment. When she was sure they were outside she went to the study searching for her mother. She found her in her usual chair, glass of scotch in one hand and a cigarette in the other. She shook her head, the woman was going to drink herself to death.

"Mom. We need to talk." Tahlia said stepping into the room and standing before her mother, her back leaning against the fire place.

"About what sweetheart?"

Tahlia rolled her eyes, ever since she had confronted Evelyn she had been calling her every pet name in the book trying to make up for the years she wasn't there. It was becoming slightly annoying, but it was a nice thought on her mother's part. "I want the book."

Evelyn grew confused, "What book?"

"The Book of Damnation."

"Honey, you have the book but it won't do you any good. As I told you, we destroyed the pages in the book." Evelyn said with a dismissive wave.

"No. The original copy."

Evelyn's shocked face betrayed her even tone, "That is the original copy, Tahlia."

Tahlia gives a condescending laugh, "I'm not stupid mom, so please don't treat me as if I am. I know you have it. Pages in the book cannot be destroyed, I know, I've tried. So the only way to remove something from the book, is to create another one, leaving out the information you wish to hide." Tahlia stepped over in front of her mother, leaning down she lowered her voice, "I expect the book when I return." Her voice was low, threatening, and Evelyn knew she would do anything to have that book.

* * *

Tahlia headed outside where the Sons and Sarah were waiting for her, they all climbed into Tyler's Humvee. Tyler drove with Reid sitting shotgun, Caleb and Sarah sat in the backseat while Pouge and Tahlia sat in the third row seat. Once into town the group headed to the movie theater wanting to see the new Die Hard, which they found was full of action and humor. Two hours later they walked out laughing, deciding it was time for some food, they stopped into the diner for some lunch. Afterwards they had about 5 hours to kill before they headed to Nicky's, so that brought about an Xbox tournament in Tahlia's room when they got back.

* * *

Tahlia meanwhile went back to the study finding her mother in her same spot, only this time she held a book in her hands. Evelyn looked up as Tahlia stepped into the room, she sighed holding the book out to her daughter. Tahlia took it and walked to the door, stopping as she heard her mother speak.

"What do you hope to find in there?"

"Answers." Tahlia said not turning around.

"You can't change the fates that are written in there."

Tahlia glanced back over her shoulder, "Watch me."

She walked back up to her room, stopping outside the door she used to make the book smaller and changed the cover so the Sons would not be suspicious as she read it. Stepping inside her bedroom she saw the boys sitting on her bed laughing as they played. Sarah saw her and smiled before turning back to watching Caleb. Tahlia watched them for a moment, this is what she was trying to save, her friends, and she would give her life to save them. She sat down on the small couch she had in the corner and opened the book. There wasn't an index that told her where to look, so her only option was to read the entire book front to back. Most of it she remembered from when they were kids but a lot of it was new to her.

By the time she had finished several hours later she felt more helpless than she did before, her body filled with anger and despair. The book had confirmed everything her mother had said, but now she also knew why her mother had tried to hide the book. Yes her blood was the key, and now she understood why her body was the lock…

"A way to take away the aging that comes with using, witches and warlocks would be free to use their magic with no fear of dying. The key to the ritual is the blood of a witch, one more powerful than any before her, one that has the ability to harness the four elements. She alone is the key. It is not merely a drop of her blood, but her life. Her blood is the key, her life is the lock. Suicide is the only way."

Tahlia had to take her own life for the ritual to become complete. That should have made her feel better that no one could kill her but it failed to. Not after she read the next part that revealed a sure way to get her to complete the ritual.

"The bond of a brother and the love of her life, will be her downfall. She will sacrifice herself for the ones she loves."

And the book was right, Tahlia thought as she glanced over at her friends, she would give her life for them. The only silver lining that came was the last line of the prophecy.

"Her love for them would be her end, but their love for her would bring her back."

But as promising as that sounded Tahlia knew she couldn't trust the book, it had mislead her before. She set the book down beside her and leaned her head back against the back of the couch, closing her eyes. She felt the cushions beside her shift as someone sat down.

"Hey, you okay?"

Tahlia opened her eyes glancing to her right to Pouge who wore a concerned expression on his face. She forced a smile, "Fine."

"Still worried about what your mom said?"

"Yeah."

"Well don't. Nothing is going to happen."

She nodded but in her heart she knew different, she could feel the darkness creeping in and as the saying goes, "Something wicked this way comes."

* * *

The group finished their tournament and began getting ready for the night at Nicky's. Tahlia didn't feel much like partying and her style reflected it. Ripped blue jeans, black tank top and black Etnies sneakers. She left her hair down and ran her fingers through it, she looked in the mirror deciding to forego makeup for the night. She still looked stunning just not as vibrant as she usually did.

* * *

That night she rode with Pouge again, though she wasn't sitting as close to him nor did she have her hands wrapped around him, they hung limply in her lap. Tahlia went straight to the bar as they entered and Nicky only had to give her one glance before he set a shot glass in front of her and filled it with Fireball. She gave him a small smile that barely lifted the corners of her mouth as she downed the shot and watched as Nicky refilled it with a concerned look towards her.

The others left her be knowing all this new information was taking its toll on her and she needed time to process it all. But that didn't stop Pouge from keeping a close eye on her, especially when he saw an unfamiliar guy approach her.

"Drowning our sorrows?"

Tahlia looked up at the voice, it wasn't deep like Pouge's but it still had a sweet sound to it. Before her stood a handsome guy around 6'1", 200 pounds, fit and muscular. His face was strong with a chiseled chin and deep blue eyes. He wore a dark green t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots.

Tahlia gave a small smile, "Something like that." She downed another shot slamming the glass back down on the bar.

"In that case let me get you another." He signaled to Nicky to refill the glass, which the bald man did giving the guy a onceover.

Tahlia didn't bother to tell the guy that she was on a first name basis with the bartender, if he wanted to buy her a drink then she was gonna let him. He picked up the two glasses handing one to her and holding his up. "May tomorrow be a better day than today."

Tahlia nodded before she clicked her glass with his and they both downed the shots. Setting the glasses back on the bar the guy turned to her holding out his hand. "I'm Cade, Owens."

She grasped his hand shaking it, "Tahlia Danvers."

"Ah yes, the Fallen Angel of Ipswich."

"You've heard of me?"

"People talk."

"Yes they do."

"So am I to guess that the four guys staring holes through me are the Sons of Ipswich?"

Tahlia glanced around Cade to indeed find the boys glaring at the new arrival, she nodded. "You got it. You must be new to town."

"I am. Just moved here a week ago, transferred in from New York."

"Really? Why transfer out here?"

He smiled at her, "Change of scenery."

A throat cleared behind her and Tahlia rolled her eyes as she turned to find the boys and Sarah standing behind her. "Uh, Cade Owens. This is my brother Caleb, his girlfriend Sarah Wenham, and my best friends Pouge Parry, Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms. Uh, Cade just transferred here from New York."

"Scholarship?" Sarah asked, that was how most got into Spenser from out of state. She seemed to be the only one greeting him with an ounce of kindness, for that Tahlia smiled at her.

"Football. I play quarterback." Cade smiled.

"How interesting." Tahlia said with a smirk.

Cade gave her a sideways grin. "Why's that?"

Sarah smiled, "Tahlia's ex-boyfriend Jason is the quarterback for the team, he's dating Pouge's ex-girlfriend Kate who happens to be a cheerleader."

"Oh, I'm already getting right into the drama aren't I?"

"Unfortunately around here, drama is like breathing, you can't avoid it." Tahlia laughed along with Sarah and Cade.

"I think it's time to go guys."

Tahlia scoffed, it figures Pouge would ruin her fun, she turned to Cade with a smile. "I got to go."

"It was nice meeting you."

"You too. Guess I'll see you at school on Monday?"

"Count on it." Cade said with a smile.

"I will." Tahlia winked at Cade as she followed her friends outside. She could feel the anger emanating off of Pouge, she knew he was worried for her safety and the mysterious arrival of a new guy to Ipswich was certainly a cause for worry.

* * *

They didn't speak as they said goodbye to the others before they got on the bike and rode back to the apartment. Tahlia bit her lip as she sat down next to Pouge on the couch, he hadn't so much as looked at her since they had got back.

"Pouge. I'm sorry." She laid her hand over his and was rewarded when he didn't pull away.

"I'm not mad Lia, just worried. He's new and right now that makes him suspicious to me and the others."

"I know. I should be more careful, it was just nice to have a little attention from a guy. I haven't been on a date since Jason."

"I understand. I'm not thrilled with the idea but I understand."

"Thanks Pouge." She kissed his cheek. "Movie?"

"I'll get the popcorn." He smiled kissing her forehead before going into the kitchen.

"What are you in the mood for?" He heard her yell from the living room where she was sat crossed legged in front of the TV glancing through their movies.

He placed the bag of popcorn in the microwave and turned it on. "Anything, what about you?"

"I'm kinda in the mood to laugh, how bout a comedy?"

"Sounds good to me. Our usual?"

"But of course." She smiled pulling out a case and opening it, placing the disc in the player and returning the case to its place.

She plopped down on the couch as Pouge came back in with a giant bowl of popcorn and two beers.

He handed her a beer and set the bowl on her lap before he sat down. He chuckled as she turned sideways laying her legs across his lap, the bowl balanced on her thighs.

They both settled in as the opening credits of the "Boondock Saints" started. They each took a handful of the popcorn and shoved it in their mouths. The next two hours were spent laughing and tossing popcorn at one another. It was nice to be able to forget, even for only a short time.


	4. Shopping & Secrets

**Disclaimer - I do not own The Covenant or any of its characters. I only own my original characters Tahlia and Cade, my storyline and anything else that seems out of place.**

* * *

Sunday was another relaxing day. Just like everyone before they had breakfast at the Danvers home and afterwards they headed into town for a day of fun. They hit the mall first, the Sons disappearing the second they walked through the doors, after Caleb gave Sarah a kiss on the cheek of course, causing the blonde to blush.

The two girls headed to a large store that carried nothing but vintage clothing, something Tahlia loved. She and the others were convinced she should've been born in the Victorian era. She simply adored their gowns, which happened to be the main reason why she was excited about the upcoming Halloween Masquerade Ball next month. That and Pouge had asked her to be his date.

The girls perused the racks of ball gowns for hours trying on dress after dress, each one more beautiful than the last. When they had narrowed it down to two each they enlisted the boys to help. The each took pictures of the other in the two dresses and sent them to the boys asking which they liked more. They received immediate replies, along with some choice comments from Reid that had the girls shaking their heads in unison. They paid for the dresses, the lady in charge assured them they would be called when the dresses had been cleaned and detailed. The two thanked her and headed back into the mall heading to a few other stores for some miscellaneous items.

* * *

Over two hours later Sarah and Tahlia sat down at a table in the food court of the mall with a basket of fries to share, plus a chocolate shake for Sarah and strawberry for Tahlia.

"Lia, you have some seriously kinky tendencies." Sarah laughed. She bent down grasping the bag of Tahlia's purchases from Spencer's off the floor, then lifted it up and dumped it on the table.

There were some assorted pins to go on clothes or bags, some goofy posters and postcards, nothing too unusual. But there was also two new pairs of fuzzy handcuffs (as her old ones no longer worked properly); edible, glow-in-the-dark body paints; body chocolate, chocolate strawberry flavored; a small, leather Cat O' Nine Tails; a book called Positions Sex Bible; some warming, cherry and passion fruit lubricant; strawberry deep throat spray; edible strawberry warming massage lotion; vanilla scented massage candle; a silver studded bra and black G-string; three pairs of thigh high fishnet stockings with pink, green and blue lace tops; leopard garter belt w/ matching thigh high stockings; and an edible candy bra, G-string, and garter belt.

"Hey, it's my money and my freaky tendencies! Leave me alone!" Tahlia laughed. She popped the top on the passion fruit lubricant, put a small drop on her finger and tasted it. "Mmm. Delicious!" she said.

Sarah laughed aloud, took the bottle, and tasted it herself.

"It seems that I have corrupted you with my kinky-ness." Tahlia said, retrieving Sarah's purchases from Spencer's and dumping them on top of her own.

There was a game of strip checkers (complete with edible chocolate checker pieces and melted chocolate frosting); 3 different flavors of lubricant, strawberry, cherry, and peach; a pocket Kama Sutra book; a Beginners Domination kit (after explaining to her that she knew her brother very well Tahlia convinced her that he would probably be into bondage and stuff); her own jar of body chocolate, hers mocha flavored; and an edible, almost taffy like thong.

"It seems you have. But hey, Caleb will thank you later." Sarah said devilishly.

"Pfft. He'll thank you long before he thanks me. Especially since you're the one that picked out the long term goodies." Tahlia said, reaching down and quickly dumping Sarah's Victoria's Secret purchases on top of everything.

There was a black push up bra that was purposely bought a size to small, bust wise, so as to give her more cleavage and a matching G-string; a black and red thong with a working zipper on the front; some black thigh highs with bows on the top; and a black garter belt Tahlia had insisted she buy.

"Well, the man needs a little push. He's going to explode, I swear. He's always the one to stop us and every time I worry he's gonna have an aneurysm...or pull a groin muscle." Sarah said, giggling slightly at some inner thought.

"I don't wanna know." Tahlia said shaking her head.

"Explain something to me." Sarah said, reaching under the table again. "If you and Pogue are just friends, then what is all that," she pointed to the stuff hidden underneath her Victoria's Secret stuff. "And all this for?" She asked, before she then dumped Tahlia's Victoria Secret bag on top of everything.

There was a black leather bra and thong; a see through black teddy that fell to the middle of the thighs; 3 new pairs of thigh highs, one black, one fishnet, and one striped; a robe that hide absolutely nothing; and 2 new garter belts.

Tahlia turned bright red and sucked violently on the straw in her shake.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Sarah said and burst out laughing. "Told ya."

"Hey, it never hurts to be prepared." Tahlia defended, then joined in the laughing.

"What pray tell is so funny ladies?" A deep voice asked from above sending shivers over Tahlia's body.

The two girls looked up to see Caleb and Pogue standing above them, looking down at the contents on the table. Both girls squeaked and then quickly began shoving things back into bags, not caring whose was whose, just about getting it out of sight.

"We playing the memory game?" Caleb asked, pulling out the chair next to Sarah and sitting in it, his arm automatically wrapping around Sarah's shoulders. "Let's see, I remember a thong with a zipper on it."

"I remember a leather bra and thong." Pogue said, pulling out the chair next to Tahlia, flipping it around, and sitting down, crossing his arms in front of him on the back of the chair.

"Body chocolate."

"The Good Sex Guide."

"Kama Sutra."

"Fuzzy handcuffs."

"Strip Checkers."

"Nine Tails."

"Beginners Domination Kit."

"Edible garter belt. And bra. And G-string."

"Flavored lubricant, several flavors."

"Cherry, Passion Fruit, Blueberry, Mint, Watermelon."

"STOP!" Both girls yelled in unison, blushing furiously and sinking in their seats. The two boys laughed so hard they nearly fell out of their chairs.

"Secret's out girls." Pogue said through his laughter.

"You're both kinky as hell." Caleb said, his laughter fading slightly.

"What are you guys doing here anyway, aren't you supposed to be with Reid and Tyler?" Tahlia asked, trying to seem angry, but neither she nor Sarah could help feeling slightly giddy that the boys knew what they had bought.

"They ran off with a couple of girls from school so we decided to come find you. And find you we did, along with the deep dark secret that my girlfriend wants to tie me to the bed and whip me." Caleb said, the last sentence a little too much like a growl and Sarah shifted in her seat.

"You guys are never going to let us live this down are you?" Tahlia asked, looking up at Pogue.

The two boys contemplated for a minute before smiling in unison and replying, "Nope."

"Great." Sarah said. "That stuff was supposed to be a surprise." She pouted up at Caleb.

"Oh, it was. Believe me." Caleb said, leaning down and whispering something in her ear. Sarah giggled and whispered something back.

"Ok! Enough with the whispering sweet nothings in each others ears." Tahlia said after a couple minutes.

"Jealous?" Tahlia's heart skipped a beat as Pogue's breath teased her face.

"Course not." She whispered back, turning her head slightly to help him reach her ear, her hair falling like a curtain and hiding them from view.

"So, tell me something. That leather bra and underwear...they were yours right?" He asked, nuzzling her neck slightly.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Her voice was shaking violently and the throbbing was back between her legs.

"I hope so." He growled, his tongue darting out to leave a path of fire on her neck.


	5. A Kink In His Plan

**Disclaimer - I do not own The Covenant or any of its characters. I only own my original characters Tahlia and Cade, my storyline and anything else that seems out of place.**

**Thank you so much to those of you who have chosen to favorite/follow this story. I hope you are liking it so far.**

**I apologize for the delay in chapters, I'm suffering from a bout of writers block. I have 6 stories I'm working on right now, so it's hard to focus on just one at a time, but I'm trying.**

**Thank you to musicluver246 and heartbreakerginny for your reviews!**

**xoxo Tiearney**

* * *

Monday morning saw Tahlia with a slight spring in her step, due in most part to her weekend with Pouge, but also because she knew she would see Cade at school today. She dressed in her uniform and grabbed her breakfast shake she had made the night before. Being as it was the end of September the air had grown colder so she and Pouge opted to take her truck to school instead of the bikes.

They arrived at school finding the rest of the Sons and Sarah standing outside in the parking lot waiting for them. The two girls exchanged a hug while the Sons did their usual handshake, before they headed inside the school and split up going their separate ways to their classes. Tahlia was prepared for an intensely boring hour long History class, when a whisper from her left caught her attention.

"Psst."

Tahlia turned her head to find Cade sitting beside her, a grin on his face as he settled into the desk. He was dressed in his uniform and Tahlia had to appreciate the way his crisp white shirt pulled taunt across his well defined chest.

"Good morning. Ya know, you remind me of this stunning brunette I met on Saturday night."

Tahlia smirked, playing along. "Is that right?"

"Yeah. She was a real charmer, funny and smart."

"She sounds great."

"She is. I'm hoping to get to know her better."

"She'd like that."

"Would she?"

"Yes she would."

The two smiled at one another for several minutes before the teacher entered and drew their focus to the lesson at hand. An hour later the two walked down the hall side by side to their next class, coincidently Cade had the same rigorous class schedule as Tahlia. This made him all too happy, it was only a matter of time before his plan would be set into motion.

However he received a rather large kink in his plan as they entered their last class of the day. Despite his charming attitude towards Tahlia all day he watched her bid him goodbye and settle down into the empty seat between her brother and Pouge. He scowled as he took a seat above them watching them vigilantly throughout the lecture. As he observed Pouge running his fingers through her long locks, the content smile on Tahlia's face, he realized it was going to take more than charm to garner her attention away from the blonde boy.

* * *

After class was let out he found the brunette in the hallway with Sarah. With a bright smile he sidled up beside her giving a polite smile to Sarah who returned it with one of her own.

"Hi Cade."

"Sarah." He gave the girl a nod before he turned to the object of his desire. "Tahlia."

"Hello Cade. How was your first day?"

"Extremely…" He paused thinking of what he had learned that day, a feral grin crossed his mouth. "Satisfying."

The two girls eyed one another for a moment before Tahlia shook it off. "Well that's good. I'm glad you are liking it here."

"Oh, I very much am." His eyes bore into her own with intensity. "Tahlia, I was wondering if you would give me a tour of the town."

She smirked, "Is that your way of asking me out on a date?"

Cade had the sense to blush. "You caught me. Yes I am."

Tahlia pursed her lips pretending to be deep in thought about his offer, she could see the eagerness in his face to know her answer and she couldn't resist making him wait a few minutes. Just when she thought he would internally combust, she smiled. "Yes, I'd love too."

"Great. So how about Saturday night? We could go to Nicky's?"

"Oh, um I always go to Nicky's with Pouge, it's kind of a tradition. How about Friday?"

Cade forced a smile as he nodded, "Sure Friday sounds great."

"Okay."

"Lia!"

Tahlia turned to find Pouge waving at her down the hall, she waved back before turning back to Cade. "Gotta go. See you tomorrow." She took Sarah's hand and together they rushed towards the guys who stood by the front doors waiting.

Cade followed them out to the parking lot, enough distance away he could see them but not be seen. He watched Tahlia climb up in her truck with Pouge in the passenger seat, while her brother and Sarah sat in the back. He couldn't fathom what Tahlia saw in that wanna be bad boy. What Cade did know is he had to find a way to keep her away from Pouge long enough to make her fall for him instead. If he didn't, then his entire plan was futile.

* * *

The week slid by slowly and by Friday night Tahlia was more than ready to get out of the apartment and have some fun. For over an hour she had been listening to Pouge voice his one sided opinion about how this date was not a good idea. By the time 7pm rolled around Tahlia was practically running out the door to her truck. She and Pouge had agreed that she would meet Cade in town, it was safer if no one knew where she was living.

Tahlia pulled up outside of the small diner, jumping down out of her truck she paused a moment to fix her black mini skirt and straighten out her green t-shirt. After a quick check of her eye makeup she shut the door and locked her truck. Cade was standing outside of the restaurant waiting for her and after an approving glance at her outfit and a kiss on her cheek he offered her his arm, which she took and he escorted her inside. The hostess checked their reservation and showed the two of them to their seats. Cade held the chair for Tahlia to sit before seating himself across from her.

Around fifty minutes later the two were chatting amiably about their lives while they shared a piece of chocolate cake. Tahlia had wanted raspberry cheesecake but Cade had mentioned that he didn't like it so she compromised with the chocolate cake.

"So you're telling me that you spent five years apart from the Sons and yet you're still that close with them?"

Tahlia had told Cade that she had been sent to live with her Uncle at the age of thirteen, due to problems that arose between her mother and herself. It wasn't a total lie, just not the whole truth. "Yeah. We were together for thirteen years before I went to live with my Uncle. They're my best friends. No amount of distance is going to change that."

"So you've never dated any of them?" Cade inquired hoping it was only friendship ties she held with them, those ties were easy enough to break, if you knew how to.

Tahlia wrinkled her nose. "No. I don't do family incest for one." She laughed. "Two, Tyler is too young, Reid; I love him, but he's just a playboy."

"And Pouge?"

She sighed, "Pouge is my best friend. Honestly, I care for him. He knows me better than anyone besides Caleb. He's the only thing that holds me together sometimes and that's not something I wanna lose. It's one of those things where you want to take a chance, but you don't wanna lose what you have if anything goes south."

"I understand." Cade nodded as he took a drink of his water. He was fuming inside. Knowing that there were feelings between Tahlia and Pouge made his job now that much harder. But he wasn't a quitter, that's why he was chosen. "So." He cleared his throat making her look up from her piece of cake. "I heard about the Halloween Ball and I was hoping you would do me the honor of accompanying me." He knew immediately by the crestfallen look in her eyes that he would not like her answer.

"Oh, Cade. That's so sweet, but Pouge already asked me and I said yes."

Once again he swallowed down his anger. How did that buffoon keep constantly besting him, and he wasn't even trying. He forced a smile, "Oh that's alright. You will save me a dance though won't you?"

"Of course."

After that Cade had paid the check and escorted Tahlia back out to her truck. Expecting more he was pleasantly disappointed when he only received a kiss on the cheek before she bid him goodnight and got into her truck.

* * *

As Tahlia drove back to the apartment something inside gnawing at her caused her to say a quick spell that hid her truck from wandering eyes as she neared the apartment. Which unbeknownst to her was very quick thinking, as behind her just out of sight was Cade. He was following her to see where she was headed, after speaking to several people at school he knew she was not staying at the Danvers mansion, nor was she in the dorms. He had her truck in his sights but as he rounded a small bend that took her momentarily out of his sight, he found that he had lost her, or that she had hid herself from him. He cursed to the heavens as he turned around and went back to the dorms.

Tahlia quietly opened the door to the apartment not wanting to disturb Pouge if he was sleeping. With a quick glance around the apartment she found the bedroom light was still on, which meant he was still up. This didn't surprise her, she knew he was worried about her safety. She smiled at the thought of him worrying over her as she set her purse down and walked back to the open door. Stepping inside she found Pouge lying on his back, propped up against the headboard watching a movie on the TV she had brought over from her house. He only had the one in the living room and they both enjoyed lying in bed and watching TV.

His eyes found her as she leaned against the doorframe, a smile gracing his lips. "Hey. How was it?"

"Okay. Nothing big, just dinner." She moved to the dresser pulling out a tank top and a pair of shorts, before going into the bathroom to change.

Pouge heard her come out moments later and felt the bed shift as she climbed in beside him. She cuddled up next to him, slinging an arm over his torso and resting her head on his chest.

The two of them laid there watching TV together until the early morning hours. Nothing more, just enjoying one another's company. Around 3am Tahlia fell asleep. Pouge shut off the TV and light, tucking the covers around Tahlia he lay there staring down at her. She was angelic to him as she slept, as if she didn't have a care in the world. He loved watching her sleep because it was the only time when she was truly at peace.

He laid there beside her, staring out the window at the moon hanging heavy on the horizon. He sent a prayer to whatever deity was listening, he didn't much care what one, just that someone answered his call. _Please don't let her die._ Pouge knew that if Tahlia died, not only would he have failed her but his final chance for love would die along with her. He now knew that he would never feel for another as he did for Tahlia. His predicament now, does he tell her and risk the friendship that means so much to him, or does he say nothing.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Passions Ignited

**Disclaimer - I do not own The Covenant or any of its characters. I only own my original characters Tahlia and Cade, my storyline and anything else that seems out of place.**

**Thank you so much to those of you who have chosen to favorite/follow this story. I hope you are liking it so far.**

**I apologize for the delay in chapters, I'm suffering from a bout of writers block. I have 9 stories I'm working on right now, so it's hard to focus on just one at a time, but I'm trying.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**xoxo Tiearney**

* * *

Saturday morning Pouge awoke to an empty bed. Rolling over he glanced at the clock that read 7am. Groaning he rolled back over onto his back, listening closely he didn't hear any noise coming from the apartment. Where could she be? Suddenly terror gripped his heart as he thought something may have happened to her. He quickly jumped out of bed and rushed out to the living room, but just as he reached it, it opened revealing Tahlia. She was dressed in a black sports bra with a dark blue racer-back tank top over it, black yoga pants and white running shoes.

"Pouge?" Tahlia noticed his ashen face and panicked gaze. "What's wrong?"

He didn't say anything, just gathered her up into his arms holding her close. Tahlia didn't question why as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him back.

"Don't scare me like that." He said pulling back from her, gripping her biceps in his hands. "I thought something had happened to you!"

Tahlia instantly felt appalled at her decision to go out for a run without waking Pouge up first or leaving him a note. "I'm so sorry Cowboy. I wasn't thinking. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. I can't tell you how sorry I am."

The raw emotions shining in Pouge's eyes caused Tahlia's eyes to well with tears. She felt her throat constricting as his azure orbs bore into her own. Unable to continue the intense staring contest she closed her eyes tightly, sending tears cascading down her cheeks.

Pouge felt dreadful as he saw the tears track down her alabaster skin. He hadn't meant to yell at her but just the thought of something happening to her practically sent Pouge into hysterics. Shaking his head at his harsh actions, he immediately pulled her in close wrapping his arms around her. Her head rested on his chest, he could feel her tears sliding down his bare skin.

"I'm sorry Pouge. I'm so sorry." Her sobs made his heart clench, as she whispered her apologies over and over again desperate for her best friends forgiveness.

Pouge continued to hold her close, whispering and shushing her until he heard her sobs begin to subside. Minutes later she stood before him calm and collected once again. Suddenly a thought came into his head and he smiled at her. "I have an idea. Let's go get Zeus and Hades. With them around I won't be so worried about you going out alone."

Tahlia smiled, "Okay. Let me go take a quick shower." She kissed his cheek before all but bouncing into the bedroom.

Pouge sat down on the couch laying his head in his hands. _I have to tell her._ If the feeling of outright dread that had consumed him earlier was any indication, he needed to finally tell her how he felt. He was starting to question that if he didn't tell her soon, he would never have the chance too.

He heard the shower shut off and about ten minutes later Tahlia walked out dressed in a black T-shirt with a low V-neck, snug blue jeans and black sneakers. She was toweling her long hair, as he slipped past her to the bedroom she gave him a smile that brightened his mood considerably. _Yep, definitely need to tell her._

* * *

Half an hour later they sat at the house with Caleb and Sarah. After explaining what had happened that morning the couple was more than happy that they had chosen to take the dogs with them. But the happiest ones had to be the dogs themselves. They had been bounding around, barking and pawing at Tahlia's legs since she had come in the door.

Pouge noticed something as she sat on the floor playing with the dogs, while she was smiling, there was something missing. A sort of sadness had settled over her and he soon realized what it was. There was someone missing from her life. Titan. He had been much more than a dog to her, he was a friend, a protector and part of her family. Pouge had already been secretly working to find another Pit that resembled Titan, not to make her forget, but to help her begin to heal. But so far he wasn't having much luck. He wasn't sure what else he could do to help her try and cope with Titan's loss.

Glancing down at his arm he smiled as he saw the infinity tattoo on the inside of his wrist. He then knew just what to do. Excusing himself for a minute he headed upstairs to Tahlia's bedroom, and after finding what he was looking for, he went back downstairs to the group.

Tahlia was on the phone when he got back, she hung up shortly after with a big smile to Sarah. "They're ready."

The two girls squealed as they shot to their feet and headed for the front door, hollering at the two guys to hurry up or they would leave them behind. Caleb and Pouge followed having no idea what the hell was going on, but resigning themselves to the fact that they weren't privy to that information.

When Tahlia pulled her truck up outside of the mall the two guys groaned. As much as they loved these girls, they hated going to the mall unless they truly had no choice. After much grumbling and a threat from the girls to leave them at the truck, they reluctantly followed the girls into the mall towards the vintage dress shop. Inside the owner greeted them with a big smile as she ushered the two girls into the back to show them how the dresses had turned out.

When the two returned through the curtain they were each carrying a large black dress bag, hefted up in their arms. Caleb and Pouge both glanced at one another before they scurried forward and took the bags from the girls. Tahlia and Sarah smiled before thanking the two, then turning back to grab their bags of accessories the owner had graciously gave them. The foursome left the mall, heading back to the Danvers house to drop off Caleb and Sarah. Afterwards Pouge took Tahlia back to the tattoo parlor they had gotten their infinity symbols done at.

Forty minutes later Tahlia was walking out with a new tattoo on the top of her right wrist. As a tribute to Titan, Pouge had taken a mold of the dog's paw print that Tahlia had made when he was a puppy, after she had first got him. The artist had taken that mold and made an outline of the paw print, tattooing it onto Tahlia's wrist, shading it in and adding Titan's name underneath it.

Tahlia tenderly stroked the plastic that covered the fresh ink as she sat on the couch inside the apartment. She couldn't believe she had not thought of honoring Titan this way. Each of her tattoos had a significant meaning, representing someone or sometime in her life, and yet that thought had not crossed her mind. But it had crossed Pouge's.

Tahlia turned her head, gazing at her best friend where he stood in front of the grill on the small deck, making them lunch. She knew she had been right when she told Cade that no one knew her better than Pouge except her brother. He knew how much Titan had meant to her and he knew how she used her body art to preserve and record a memory. She had been fighting with herself since Pouge and Kate had broken up, debating whether or not to take a chance and tell Pouge how she truly felt. It wasn't that she was afraid of his answer, she was more afraid of fulfilling the prophecy. Even though in her heart she knew that she could not stop loving him.

* * *

After lunch the two of them took Zeus and Hades to the park. They sat on the grass tossing a Frisbee into the air for the dogs who each grabbed onto one side tugging it back and forth between them, neither wanting to let go. Twenty minutes later the dogs lay on the grass beside them basking in the glow of the sun. Pouge turns to Tahlia who is lying on the ground, her eyes closed.

"So, three weeks. You ready for the ball?"

"Mmhmm." She says opening her eyes and smiling up at him. "Should be a night to remember."

* * *

Over the course of the next three weeks the group prepared for the ball, finalizing plans and sorting out last minute details. Tahlia had been out on four more dates with Cade, just as friends much to Cade's displeasure. Despite his advances and charming demeanor she resisted him, explaining that while it was nice to have an admirer, she wasn't looking for a permanent relationship just yet.

Truthfully, Tahlia was finding herself less attracted to Cade the more she spent time with Pouge. She had made her decision to tell Pouge how she truly felt at the Halloween Ball. With the prophecy hanging over her head she realized that time was precious and if she was to die, she wanted to do so on her terms, no one else's.

The two of them had been spending relatively every moment together. Coming to school together, hanging out between classes and swim practice, after school when they hung out with the others, and nights at the apartment watching movies, studying and sleeping. And yet they had not even shared one kiss. The intimate touches were there, everyone in Ipswich could see it. They held hands, hugged, danced together at Nicky's, they were always touching in some subtle way. They both knew what they wanted, but neither was sure about taking the first step.

* * *

That was until the night of the Regional finals swim meet at Spenser, one week before the Ball. Pouge, Caleb and Tahlia were the only ones to compete, each one taking first in their respective classes. It felt like a special night to Tahlia for two reasons. Not only had she won, but her mother had been there cheering her on as she did it. It was the first time Evelyn had been to one of Tahlia's swim meets, more so it was the first time the two had been out somewhere as mother and daughter. It meant so much to Tahlia, especially with the strain the prophecy had placed on their relationship since Tahlia had found out.

However the real fireworks flew after the meet was over. The locker rooms were empty, save for the Sons and Tahlia. Once showered the group met up outside at the vehicles. Evelyn smiled at her daughter as she handed her a small black box wrapped in a red ribbon.

"Congratulations sweetheart."

Tahlia smiled taking the box and untying the ribbon. She opened it to find a beautiful white gold necklace with a snowflake charm encrusted with diamonds, it sparkled as the lights from the parking lot hit it.

"I know how much you love snowflakes."

And Evelyn was right. As much as Tahlia loved summer, she loved the snow. Not so much being cold, but the sight of the snow falling down from the sky. She treasured the way the it settled over everything blanketing it in white powder, giving it that soft glow. It was one of her favorite things to replicate with her gifts. She loved the way the Sons eyes lit up as she conjured a ball of water in her hands, throwing it into the air and seeing the soft white flakes fall to the ground around them.

Evelyn took the necklace out of the box settling it around her daughter's neck and clasping it. Tahlia reached up fingering the charm. "It's beautiful mom. Thank you." She hugged her mom relishing in the ability to do so.

"You're welcome my love."

After bidding goodbye to Evelyn the group got ready to head to Nicky's to celebrate. Until they realized that one of them was missing.

"Wait, where's Pouge?"

The group exchanged glances at Caleb's spoken question. Tahlia groaned, "You guys go ahead. I'll go find him, he's probably having issues with his hair." She snickered garnering laughter from the others as they got into the Hummer and left.

Tahlia jogged back into the pool area towards the locker room, just inside the doors next to the showers she ran into something solid. She hit the floor on her butt, hard, yep that was going to bruise. But all her clever retorts, in fact her ability to speak at all, left her as she looked up.

There before her stood Pouge, in all his uh, (throat clear) glory. Before she could stop herself she began a slow visual examination of him. His long blonde hair that fell in damp clumps around his face suggesting he had just gotten out of the shower. His face, strong and handsome, those big green eyes that could melt her every time, and a mouth that brought thoughts to her head she didn't care to acknowledge. His neck was thick, the veins and tendons obvious, and the black necklace that she had got him when they were kids was wrapped around it.

His chest and abs looked better than they ever had before, like they were chiseled from stone, the muscles blatantly obvious even in his relaxed state, he was all hard angles and smooth skin, not a hair on his chest or stomach.

Unable to stop them her eyes traveled even lower and fell on something that made more unwanted thoughts flood her mind and an unsettling dampness to set up shop between her own legs. She forced her gaze lower to discover that even his legs were heavily muscled.

She finally brought her gaze back up to his face only to find his eyes examining her body the way she had just analyzed his. The way his eyes slid over her body made the dampness increase to more than just discomfort.

Movement caught her eye and she looked back down at his, err...package, and found that it had nearly doubled in size and was now shamelessly showing his desire for her. The size of him made her knees wobble and the dampness begin to throb almost painfully. After another quick once over she decided she had some kind of god standing in front of her.

Pouge held his hand out which she took as he helped her to her feet. She tried to casually shrug off the situation, but both of them could feel the electricity in the air… along with the now added sexual tension.

"Umm, we were wondering what was taking you so long." Tahlia was finding it difficult to form words let alone put them together. "The others went ahead and headed to Nicky's. So, um, whenever you're ready, uh we'll go. I'll just um, wait outside."

She turned to head for the door but was stopped by Pouge's hand wrapping around her wrist. He tugged her back to him, walking her back slowly she felt the wall behind her, trapping her between it and his hard body, pun intended. The intensity burning in his eyes caused her mouth to go dry.

"Pouge, we should go. They'll be waiting for us." She whispered unsure of her voice at the moment.

"Let them wait." He whispered in return, his lips ghosting over hers for a millisecond before he leaned down catching her lips with his.

Tahlia felt her knees give out as Pouge's lips met her own. If his body wasn't pressed against hers, she wouldn't have been able to keep her legs beneath her. He reached down squeezing her hip with his left hand, she opened her mouth to let out a gasp and when she did Pouge drove his tongue into her warm wet mouth. His other hand slid up her neck grabbing a fist full of her hair and lightly tugging on it, this encouraged a groan from Tahlia who couldn't make rational sense out of anything at this point. With Pouge ravaging her mouth exploring every inch and his rock hard member pulsing with desire for her against her thigh, Tahlia felt like she was dreaming.

But as Pouge pulled back from her, their eyes locked and a smile worked its way onto his face. He admired the way her cheeks were flushed, her lips puffy and bruised from the force of his kiss and the new sparkle that was in her eyes.

That smile from Pouge told her she was not dreaming, this was happening. It excited Tahlia and yet terrified her was well. This was uncharted territory between the two. What would happen now? How would the others react? What if something happened between them, could they ever go back? Tahlia slid both her hands up into Pouge's hair and pulled him down, kissing him passionately and silencing those thoughts. She knew by the look in his eyes that they would figure this out as they always had, together.

The two split apart moments later, leaning his forehead against hers, the two stood holding on another. The only sound was their deep breaths, trying to replenish the sweet oxygen the kiss had stolen from them.

"This wasn't how I planned our first kiss." Pouge admitted.

"Me neither." Tahlia agreed with a smile. "But I'm not complaining."

Pouge chuckled, "Neither am I." He leaned forward catching her lips again, only more gentle this time.

"Pouge, we should go." She smiled kissing him between her words. She hadn't realized how difficult it was to speak when you were being kissed.

Reluctantly Pouge pulled away giving her lips a final small kiss. As difficult as that was for him. Tahlia was like his own form of drugs, one kiss and he was addicted. "Yeah, you're right we should." He laid a kiss on her forehead and turned heading towards his locker as Tahlia slipped back out the door.

* * *

Outside the building Tahlia leaned back against the wall, letting out a deep breath. Her heart rate had returned to normal but her legs still felt unsteady beneath her. Tears filled her eyes as she realized she would never be able to go back. Pouge was in her heart completely, with that one kiss he had captured her. Images from her reoccurring dream flashed behind her closed eyes, playing like a silent movie. Her heart clenched at the vision of Pouge lying bloody in her arms, whispering his final words to her before drawing his last breath of life.

She couldn't go back. She couldn't tell Pouge the kiss meant nothing, that it was a mistake. She knew those were lies and he would see right through her. Anything she did now would surely break Pouge's heart, even if she felt it would save his life. No, she couldn't take it back, she would not hurt him. Taking a deep breath Tahlia made a silent vow that this prophecy would never be fulfilled and her dreams would never become reality.

Pouge met her outside shortly after, seeing her red rimmed eyes gave him cause to worry. "Is everything okay, Angel?"

She took a deep breath giving him a thousand watt smile. "Yeah. It's getting there."

He returned her smile, taking her hand they headed for the truck. As Pouge rode shotgun, his thumb drawing lazy circles on the back of her hand, he couldn't help but smile. True that wasn't how he had pictured kissing Tahlia for the first time, but he wasn't going to complain. It was everything he had ever imagined kissing her would be. Passionate, rough yet tender, soft when it called for it. He loved the feeling of her fingers running through his hair, tugging on it urging him on. The sparkle in her eyes as she smiled at him, pulling him down for another heat searing kiss. Her lips were like fire, melting him into her until they were one person. If this was how each kiss with her would be, Pouge was looking forward to every one for the rest of his life.

* * *

The two arrived at Nicky's, walking through the door hand in hand. As they crossed the floor to the tables where the rest of the group was, Tahlia saw Nicky give her a questioning smile. She gave him a big smile in return and as she passed him she held her hand up behind her back and crossed her fingers.

As they sat down at the table Caleb smiled at his sister, she returned it but he could see something behind it. He leaned over giving Sarah a kiss on the cheek before he stood up. "Hey sis. How bout a game?"

Tahlia nodded standing up and moving to the nearest foosball table. She glanced up seeing her brother's look of concern, he knew something was wrong.

"Is everything okay Lia?"

She grabbed the ball dropping it in to start the game. "We kissed."

Caleb smiled, he was genuinely happy to hear that news. "So are you two?" He waved his hand in an "explanation please" gesture.

"I don't know." She bit her bottom lip, worrying it between her teeth as she concentrated on her shot for the win.

Caleb smiled, rounding the table he slung his arm around her shoulders hugging her to his side. "Don't worry Lia, it'll work out. Just be patient. I know it's not one of your virtues." He laughed as she slapped his chest. "I'm kidding. It'll happen, trust me."

"How can you be so sure, Cal?"

Her brother smirked as he nodded his head to Pouge who was watching Tahlia with a loving gaze. "He's always been yours."


	7. The Halloween Ball

**Disclaimer - I do not own The Covenant or any of its characters. I only own my original characters Tahlia, Cade, Cassidy and Janessa, my storyline and anything else that seems out of place.**

**Thank you so much to those of you who have chosen to favorite/follow this story. I hope you are liking it so far.**

**I apologize for the delay in chapters, I'm suffering from a bout of writers block. I have 9 stories I'm working on right now, so it's hard to focus on just one at a time, but I'm trying.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**xoxo Tiearney**

* * *

Tahlia cursed for the hundredth time that morning as she fought with her long locks. It was the night of the Halloween Ball and nothing seemed to be going her way. She and Pouge had yet to speak of the kiss they shared a week ago, Tahlia was determined to talk about it tonight. She had been looking forward to this dance since she returned to Ipswich, even more after Pouge had asked her to accompany him. She had found the perfect dress, mask, shoes and jewelry. She knew what she wanted her hair and makeup to look like, but at this moment Tahlia wanted nothing more than to crawl back in bed and forget the entire night.

Nothing was working. Her hair would not cooperate, she had put her makeup on three times but it still wasn't turning out how she wanted it too. She was contemplating using to get it over and done with so she at least looked presentable, but knew she couldn't. She and the Sons had made a blood pact, each of them vowing that until the threat of this prophecy had passed, they would refrain from using even the smallest amount. She tried to justify using with wanting to look her best for Pouge, but she knew Caleb would never agree to it. Mostly because he knew Pouge would think she was beautiful no matter what.

Tahlia cursed again, throwing her brush against the wall beside her vanity. She placed her head in her hands seriously considering crying, when she felt a light touch on her shoulder. She looked up into the mirror finding her mother standing behind her chair giving her an understanding smile.

Evelyn stepped over picking up the brush and moving back behind her daughter. Swiftly and effortlessly Evelyn French braided Tahlia's hair down her back angling it so it laid over her right shoulder. Tahlia smiled as she saw the black and Emerald green velvet ribbons braided through her hair as well. Evelyn took a seat in the chair beside Tahlia, turning her daughter to face her as she picked up the makeup. Once she finished Tahlia turned to the mirror and was stunned, it was exactly what she had pictured. Her Cerulean blue eyes stood out dramatically against the dark smoky eye makeup, black eyeliner and mascara. Her lips were blood red with just a hint of black, making her look very vampy, something Tahlia was excited about.

Evelyn stood placing a black lace choker around Tahlia's neck, dropping a kiss on her forehead she left without a word, none needed to be said. It was a wonderful mother/daughter moment and neither wanted to cheapen it with words, as the actions spoke for themselves.

Tahlia stood up as Sarah knocked, stepping into the room carrying her dress. Tahlia admired her flawless look as she set her things down on the bed. Her hair was curled, hanging in waves down her back. Her makeup was simple light purple eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and dark purple lipstick.

The girls spent a few moments appreciating one another's looks for the night, before they opened the bags and took out their dresses. Sarah's is a deep purple taffeta strapless ball gown, with beaded embroidery on the bodice, a lace up back and a pick up skirt with the bottom portion being black.

Her mask is a beautiful symmetrical butterfly black metal filigree masquerade mask with purple glitter highlights and brilliant sparkle crystals down the nose and around the edges. The center of the mask over the nose and halfway across the eyes is black, with the outer edges sporting the deep purple.

Tahlia's dress is an organza black halter dress, with a corset bodice adorned with green beaded accents, a high-low hem featuring layers of ruffled skirt and a lace-up back with green laces.

Her mask is an equally beautiful asymmetric black metal filigree masquerade mask with vivid green crystals throughout the mask. Being a phantom half mask, her left eye is uncovered while her right eye is visible through a cat eye opening.

The two help one another dress, lacing up the backs of their dresses and fitting their masks. Sarah then slipped on her purple pumps, while Tahlia opted for her knee high black leather boots. Then they donned their elbow length gloves, purple for Sarah and green for Tahlia.

* * *

Hearing the boys voices from downstairs the two made their way to the staircase where they paused waiting to garner the Sons attention. Which didn't take long as Evelyn cleared her throat nodding her head towards the stairs, the Sons, dressed in dapper black tuxes, following her line of vision.

Seven sets of eyes watched intently as the girls descended the staircase; two sets were captivated, spellbound by the beauties before them; two more were jealous they were not the ones taking the two girls; two other sets were envious of the girl's beauty; and one set was looking on with love and pride.

Caleb and Pouge had no words as they met Sarah and Tahlia at the bottom step of the staircase, offering their arms with the girls eagerly taking them as they strode towards the front door. Reid and his date Cassidy, a flyer on the cheerleading squad followed behind them, then Tyler and his date Janessa, a tumbler on the same squad bringing up the rear.

After a few photos on the front porch, Evelyn bid them all goodnight, watching as they piled into the black stretch limo she had arranged for them to have.

The conversation was light and fun as they rode to the school. The two cheerleaders, who were friends with Tahlia and Sarah fawned over the twosome, chattering on about their dresses and masks. Cassidy and Janessa had matching halter top ball gowns, one red, one royal blue, both with black feathered masks.

* * *

As they arrived at the school Caleb got out first, holding his hand out to Sarah he helped her out of the backseat. Pouge and Tahlia got out next followed by Reid, Cassidy, Tyler and Janessa. The group walked into the school together minus Pouge and Tahlia who walked around towards the edge of the woods. Once just inside the tree line, out of view from wandering eyes Pouge stopped.

"Pouge, what's going on? Why are we out here?"

"I have something I wanted to ask you."

"Out here? In the woods?" Tahlia asked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Pouge nodded looking incredibly nervous, not his usual laid back clam demeanor. Seeing his agitated state she acquiesced with a shrug. "Okay, what did you want to ask me?"

"Well, it's more like show you." She watched his eyes flash black, that familiar fire ring spreading across the onyx pools. He pointed behind her and she turned ready to protest at his use of magic, knowing they had made a pact not to. But her words had died on her lips as she saw the cluster of lightning bugs spelling out the words, "Will you be mine" in the air in front of her.

"Oh Pouge." Her hand came up to cover her mouth, muffling her words, but he had heard them just fine.

"Angel, I know I never say the right thing, I never do the right thing and I act like a fool. You have been by my side every step of my life, no matter my choices you have never left me. You are my best friend, and no part of me wants to lose you, but I wouldn't be honest to myself if I didn't tell you how I feel."

He took her hands in his, staring into her eyes. "I know you're scared about the prophecy, I am too. I meant it when I said I would die for you, but I would rather die knowing I had you in every way I have ever wanted you, than never having you at all." He took a breath pulling her in close. "So what do you say Tahlia?"

Tahlia closed her eyes, small tears tracking down her cheeks from under her mask. She looked up into his eyes, her lips curving into a smile. "I've always been yours Pouge."

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "So is that a yes?"

Tahlia laughed, "Yes. My answer is always yes." She tugged his head down placing a heated kiss on his lips which he returned with an immense intensity.

* * *

The two broke apart minutes later, Pouge taking her hand as they walked back towards the school together. Tahlia was curious how the others would react to knowing Pouge had used. Being a blood pact meant they were linked, which meant they could feel if one another used, even the smallest amount. "So how are you gonna explain the use of magic to Caleb? Even though I'm his sister, I don't think he's going to condone your use of magic to ask me out."

Pouge glanced down at her with a knowing smirk. "Are you kidding me? It was his idea."

Tahlia was stupefied, her own brother had been in on it. More so he had even broken their pact to allow Pouge the opportunity to ask her out. Caleb had never been one for breaking the rules, no reason was good enough for him. Was he getting soft on her? She grinned at the thought, if he was, it was because of Sarah. The blonde beauty had melted the brash exterior Caleb had when it came to their magic. Tahlia smiled as she found the couple on the dance floor, she slid up hugging her brother from behind.

"I always knew you were a hopeless romantic Cal."

The siblings laughed as Tahlia was whisked across the floor by Pouge, she was impressed as he spun her around never missing a beat. "Pouge Parry waltzes. I'm impressed."

"I'm full of surprises Lia."

"Clearly."

The two danced every song together for the better part of two hours. Tahlia felt as though she was floating on air and by the look in his eyes, Pouge felt the same.

Pouge excused himself to the bathroom leaving Tahlia standing beside the refreshment table, a glass of punch in her hand. She startled as Cade popped up beside her, a grin on his face as he saw her jump.

"Sorry bout that, didn't mean to scare you."

She shook her hand. "It's okay. I wasn't paying attention."

"I came over hoping to get that dance you promised me."

"Of course." She finished her drink setting the cup down at her table. "Shall we?"

Cade took her in his arms waltzing them around the floor. He was a good dancer, not as fluid as Pouge she noted, but good all the same. At least he hadn't stepped on her toes yet.

"So are you having a good time tonight?" Cade asked seeing the starry eyes gaze she had.

"Amazing."

"That's good. So Tahlia, I was hoping we could go on another date. Perhaps tomorrow night?"

"Cade, I'm sorry I can't. Pouge and I are-"

"There's my beautiful girlfriend." Pouge smiled walking up beside the two.

Cade pulled away from Tahlia, "Ah, I see."

"I'm sorry Cade." Tahlia admitted truly feeling bad.

He shook his head. "It's okay. Congratulations Pouge, the best man won." He held his hand out which Pouge gladly shook. "Thanks man."

Cade then bid the two goodbye. He walked back outside, fury etched across his face, barely containing the rage that was bubbling up inside of him. He realized that his way of doing things was taking far too long, and it was obvious that he didn't stand a chance of taking her from Pouge. Not willing to waste too much time on a futile endeavor that he had a minimal chance of success at achieving, Cade turned to the fastest resource he had to seal the deal with Tahlia; magic. He walked back to the dorms, a mischievous smile on his face as he worked out his brilliant plan in his head.

* * *

After the dance ended the foursome said goodbye to Reid and Tyler who opted to stay at the dorms with their dates, while the others got back into the limo. Caleb and Sarah rode back to the mansion after dropping Pouge and Tahlia off at the apartment, tonight was a night for the couples to be alone.


End file.
